wolves don't have hearts
by olivecicici
Summary: A girl who has lost her parents, goes into the wilderness, as her shapeshifting wolf. She encounters a human and thinks...can he possibly be the one?
1. Chapter 1The begining

Chapter 1

I quietly stalked the deer, waiting for it to let it's guard down. It was looking out into the fields, hearing the other sounds of the forest. It finally gave up, and ate a patch of grass. I got into a pouncing position. I leaped. Landing on top of it, I snapped it's neck easily. In it's eyes, I saw a beautiful white wolf, with it's teeth bearing. Me, in my shape shifting state. It stared one last second, than it's eyes rolled back. I made sure it was dead, not wanting it to go through anymore pain, and sunk my teeth into it's body. The taste of the flesh was delicious. The blood was as sweet as wine.

If you haven' noticed, my shape shifting animal is the white wolf. I was born like this. my parent's were also shape shifters, but they're dead now. While hunting, poachers came and shoot them down. since then I haven't gone back to my human state since then. They shot my parents. They are the enemy.

Movement. My ears perked up. Something else was in the woods. I hid in the bushes. I sniffed out the smell. A human. I growled softly. Most likely a poacher. I crouched, prepared for the human to come into sight.

But it wasn't a poacher. It was a boy, probably my age if I were in my human form. He was bleeding. Even though I didn't know the boy, I felt a deep sorrow for him. I came out from behind the bushes, not thinking at all. The boy stopped and gasped. I whimpered, trying to get him to understand it was okay. He stepped back a little. We were gonna get nowhere like this.

I went behind the bush, and concentrated on shifting back to a human form. I slowly made the change, not having changed in a while. It was finished, and I was taken aback. The clothes I had worn, were still there. Oh, I forgot, they didn't shred, but expanded over time because of the shape shifter skin it was made out of. I made my way out of the bushes to face the boy.

He just stared at me, confused. I would be too though. In goes a wolf, out comes a girl. He stepped back a few steps. "It's ok," I tried to assure him. I could feel his tension decrease a little bit. I stepped closer to him, and he didn't flinch. "How old are you?" I asked him as I stepped forward a ways. "seventeen," He answered. "Me too," I told him, just to make him feel calmer. I was only a foot away fro him now. I reached up to stroke his face. I don't know why I did it, I just know that now it was the right decision.

Immediately when I touched him, a jot of energy rushed through me to him, and back towards me. I gasped in shock, he stopped the breath he was in-taking. But worst of all, I felt love for him. I tried to break away from the feeling, but I couldn't. It was pulling me in. I had to try to think straight. He was the vermin, like the poachers. He was gonna try to pull me in, then kill me. But a little voice inside my head whispered that he wasn't, and it was right. But I couldn't listen to that at the moment. I held on to my thought, and pulled away. My hand moved away with a last jolt. I moved away and breathed heavily. That wasn't my smartest idea.

The boy looked at me like I did something to him. Probably the way I was looking at him. My breathing slowed down. What was I supposed to do with this human now? I felt this weird attraction to him, which couldn't happen.

I've been gone from the night world, but I still remember the rules. We aren't allowed to fall in love with humans, yet here I am, with this human who just happens to wonder on my turf. And I'm falling for him. What do I do now? More importantly, what can I do now? There's a word for how I'm feeling, and it's not good at all. Even though I don't want it to happen, I can't control it. This human, was my soul mate.


	2. Chapter 2Footprints

Chapter 2

"Get away from here!" I said in a grave voice, trying to make myself shift back to my wolf form. I felt so exposed and awkward in my human form. I couldn't get my thoughts straight though.

"What was that?" He asked, swaying from side to side. I forgot he was bleeding from the head. He looked dizzy. Very dizzy.

"Woah woah," I started to reach for him, But took my hand back almost immediately. I don't want to do that again. I looked at what I was wearing. A black short skirt with a red and black striped short sleeve shirt.

On my hands and arms were those removable red sleeves. I took the sleeves up a little, so that they covered my fingertips, and steaded him on his feet. He wasn't in good shape. I looked at his face. He didn't look bad, even though he was sick. He looked beautiful. He held his head and groaned.

"Maybe you should si-" I started, but he stumbled backwards, landing in my arms. I groaned. What am I supposed to do with a human in this forest? I sighed, and started to drag him slowly to a dark cave, my home. I placed him where I usually slept, and stood back, watching him. It was awkward seeing a human where a wolf would sleep.

I imagined myself as the wolf again, how my muscles would tense at every awkward noise, how my bushy white tail would sway back and forth....I closed my eyes and concentrated harder. Your a beautiful white wolf, as white as snow, protector of the forest, I thought to myself. I could feel my body changing, my muscles starting to tense, my tail sprouting slowly, then, I was the wolf. I needed to go back out. He interrupted my feeding.

I sped out of the cave, feeling the excitement of the wind hitting my face. I sniffed the air, looking for my next meal. I wafted in something. Deer. I ran toward the scent. It completely filled my nostrils. I surrounded the area that held the smell, until the deer was in plain sight. It was quietly lapping water from a stream. My ears flattened, I crouched and curled my lips back, showing my canines. I lunged for it, swinging my paws to my front. It didn't even realize what hit him. This one tasted better than the first.

After I finished it, I made my way to the stream to clean my muzzle.......and to quench my thirst. As I hovered over the water, I looked at my reflection. I saw a white wolf, with blood spattered across her face.

And inside, was a 17 year-old girl, a warrior. But there was something else in those beautiful, bluish-grayish eyes. Warmth? Belonging? I scattered the water with my muzzle. I don't even know this guy! How can I like him?

A little voice deep down whispered, "Because he's your soul mate, and you can't help but love him. You can never be mad at him."

Watch me, I growled back to the voice. I drank some more water, then stalked off towards the cave. I entered to see him stirring in his sleep. I slowly changed back to my human state.

"So I wasn't going crazy! You are some kind of wolf creature thing!" He exclaimed, pointing at e like I was some kind of animal. I sighed. I knew this was gonna happen. I nodded slowly toward him.

He stood up, and came closer," I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?" I asked, confused.

"Well, when I said that, hurt filled your eyes," He said with understanding.

"Who are you?" I asked, anger entering my body. He notices to much.

"My name is Ken," He told me, "We were meant for each other," He continued, trying to reach for me.

"Stay away,"I growled moving backward, and warned,"I can kill you."

"You won't kill me," He stated,"We have some kind of connection, too strong to break. I don't understand it, but you do. I know you do. I can tell you know."

I stood there, hands trembling. This guy was really pissing me off.

I got ready to pounce on him, to tear his head off.

He noticed," Don't do it!"

I leaped, changing into my half and half form; Half human, half wolf. I wanted to still be able to threaten him as I tore open his head. I landed on him, pushing him to the ground like he was a squeaky toy. His eyes grew big, but I ignored it.

"there's nothing between us, nothing!" I growled in his ear. He scrambled around, trying to get out of my grasp. His arm jerked forward, and grazed across my skin. I tensed automatically as the pulse entered my body once more, even more powerful. He relaxed faster than me, and glared.

"You're saying you can't feel that?" He questioned. My breathing heaved. This wasn't supposed to be happening. I'm not supposed to talk to humans.

I could feel a tear escaping my eye," It can't happen, It just can't! My world's different then yours, you'll never survive!"

"Watch me," He challenged. I got off from the floor, changed to my full wolf state, and backed away, peering at him. My ears shifted. Movement. Headed towards the cave. Four paws.

I barked at Ken, and charged, pushing him to the back of the cave. He stumbled backwards, falling onto the cave floor. I pushed him up to the end of the cave, and growled at him every time he tried to get up. Once he understood my intentions, I stalked out of the cave, going to meet the creator of the mysterious footprints.


End file.
